


Fall in Fashion - a Miraculous Ladybug fic

by pearmedic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearmedic/pseuds/pearmedic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an AU where Adrien convinces his father to let him attend public school. The young fashion designer meets Marinette, a rising model with the dream of modeling his father's line of clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stepping out of the limo, Adrien politely thanked Nathalie, his father's assistant for driving him to school. He had never been more excited in his life. Finally! He gets to attend a public school like a normal kid his age. Bearing the Agreste name forced him to be homeschooled for the majority of his life, and as an aspiring fashion designer, he spent most of his free hours in the confines of his abnormally large home, designing clothes for prompts he gave himself. If he got good enough, he believed he might just be able to give his father a run for his money one day. However, Adrien knew when he had been cooped up in his house too long and finally worked up the nerve to talk his father into letting him attend public high school. 

So here he was, walking to his classroom with a bounce in his step thinking about the opportunities of friendship he'd have. He opened the door to his classroom, suddenly feeling shy as he looked around at all the students who knew eachother from the years before. He dipped his head slightly and picked a seat on the left side of class facing the teacher, second row. 

"Hey, new guy." 

He started up at being addressed and looked up at the blonde next to him. She certainly wasn't in class before, so she must have just gotten to class. Before he could respond, she took liberty of continuing,

"Look, I know you're new and whatever and even if you ARE Gabriel Agreste's son, I'M the mayor's daughter and I'M going to sit there, so if you would sit over there, that would be fanTASTIC, thanks." She gestured to her old spot from last year with one hand while she looked at her manicure on her other hand.

His mouth twitched slightly at the way she spoke to him.

"I don't want to be rude but I was here first. If you'd like you can sit next to m-" 

"Aha, see, that's a problem because I'm going to sit exactly in this spot and the other space next to me will be for Marinette. Of course I don't expect you to know who she is, so I'll kindly explain to you. She's a pretty famous model and this is my opportunity to sit next to her this year. You understand don't you?" 

Gosh she sure was pushy. And kind of rude, too. He tried to come up with a response but found he didn't have the time before he turned to see who just sat down next to him.

"Hey you must be the new guy everyone was talking about, right? I'm Nino." The tanned boy held out a hand and offered a smile. "And that over there is Chloe. Was she bothering you? Hey Chloe you know you should really learn to fight fair, the poor guy only just got here." Nino made sure to say the last part loud enough for everyone to hear. That caught the attention of almost everyone, who happened to back him up with murmurs of agreement and nodding of heads. Chloe's face flushed with embarrassment and she let out a frustrated, disappointed groan, heading to the seat she had last year. Right next to Sabrina. 

A few minutes later, a redhead came through the door with a dark-haired girl in tow. Adrien took in the girl next to the redhead, his face warming up slightly. She was literally perfect. Flawless porcelain skin, cute supple lips, but most of all, her eyes stood out the most. She had the most beautiful bluebell eyes that stood out against her dark, silky hair. The redheaded girl spoke up, breaking him out of his trance, "Oh MAN, did I miss something good?" The dark-haired girl merely giggled quietly and proceeded to sit down in the desk right in front of Adrien. 

"Gosh Alya no need to point out the obvious here. Of course we missed something, but that's okay yknow. I swear though, you're going to make the best journalist ever." The girl patted the seat next to her, gesturing for her friend to take the empty space next to her as Alya hurried to take the space, grinning.

"........ude. Hey." He was brought back to reality when his new desk partner tapped him lightly.

"Huh?" he replied lamely. How long was he out of it?

"Dude you were staring at Marinette for like 2 whole minutes without blinking, relax okay? She's sitting in front of us you'll get to admire her every day now, you're just lucky she didn't notice your creepy staring." He whispered.

Adrien felt his face flush all the way to his ears. "I-I wasn't s-staring." 

"Okay, gawking." 

"I-"

Marinette turned around then, remembering something. She looked at Adrien, flashing him and award-winning smile that made his heart race and held out her hand, "Hi! I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You're the new guy right? Adrien...Agreste?" She lightly drew out his last name, trying to make sure she didn't have it wrong. Oh god she knew his name. This beautiful girl knew his name. Oh god oh god oh god. What does he say? How does he talk to her? 

"N-n-nice to meet y-you..." He sputtered as he shook her hand, hyper aware of how unintelligent he sounded. But he couldn't help himself. It was like the air was sucked out of him. 

She paused for a moment, concern faintly crossing her delicate features, "Nervous? Don't be I know it's your first day in public school but don't let it get to you! You get used to it after a while!" Another pause. "Sorry, that sounded a little weird didn't it? I only know because I usually keep up to date with news on Gabriel Agreste. I hope to model some of his designs one day, I really love his work. You're his son right? I remember reading something about his son coming to our school..." she admitted a bit sheepishly. Adrien tried to come up with a worthy response, but was cut off from his thoughts when the bell rang and the teacher started class. And when he glanced at his new friend, he found Nino staring at him from the corner of his eye, a shit-eating grin planted on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohoho moving on to chat noir and ladybug interaction. good? good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okaaay so i wasnt really expecting so many people to read this and so many kudos in so little time, i mean i know its nothing compared to a lot of other peoples fics but....this is only my second one so im really happy. I also really appreciate the wonderful comments i got! i almost cried really i love reading what people think :,,,,)

The day went by for Marinette relatively quickly. Of course, she knew it wouldn't be so easy once it was the middle of the school year, but she was pretty happy to be back at school, away from all the cameras and crowds. ' _It sure is tough being a model!'_  She thought for a split second. She reconsidered that thought, reflecting on how self-centered that sounded. There were people out in different parts of the world who couldn't even afford food or couldn't get jobs and she was concerned about hard work. No matter how hard it was, work was a good thing! She just needed to make sure she didn't overwork herself, having to juggle modeling, occasionally helping with her parents' bakery, being Paris' hero, Ladybug, and now school. She needed to learn when to say no to some modeling gigs so she can make sure she has some R&R for herself, but it was a little difficult when she really wanted to boost her fame. Marinette didn't want the fame per say, she merely wanted people to recognize her further. To climb up the popularity ladder. To get a little bit closer to her dream. And she was NOT going to do it through cheats like befriending Gabriel Agreste's son. She genuinely wanted to be friends with him, he seemed like such a nice, sweet boy. If she had to work harder, she had to work harder. And to say she was competitive was an understatement. A huge understatement. Her motivational daydream was broken when the bell rang for school to end and Alya nudged her. 

"So! D'you want to hang out? We can do my place or yours! Plus I've got some maaaajor new Ladybug scoop to tell you about. And it involves footaaaage!!" She singsonged the last bit, excitedly.

Marinette raised an eyebrow at her friend before laughing, "Okay sure, but only because you got so excited about it. But quick question, who's house are we hanging out at?"

* * *

Adrien would admit that his first day at school went swimmingly, if that wasn't a total lie. Truth be told, his day was pretty good, EXCEPT for the fact that he majorly screwed up in front of the most beautiful girl hes ever SEEN. 

"Nino! What do I do?!" He ran a hand through his hair nervously as his friend blew bubbles while they waited in the front of the school. He couldn't believe he just blew it, he normally didn't get nervous around people of the opposite sex. But she was different. Something about her was just...different.

His friend paused inbetween his bubble blowing and looked at the blond. 

"Look man, I'm no expert on girls, but from what I've seen from you, you tend to get all stuttery and can't even get out a full sentence sometimes." He took a deep breath and continued, "You just gotta try and work on talking to her normally first. She's really nice, nothing like Chloe, so don't worry about what she'll think. On top of that, she's a human just like you." 

"Don't worry about what she thinks? You act like it should be so easy." 

"It should be. I mean-" Nino turned to look at Adrien after stowing his bubbles away, an impish look on his face, "-unless you like her of course. Then THAT'S a whole different story." 

"I-I-" Adrien started, feeling the familiar heat rising to his face, "Okay, I guess, maybe I k-kinda like h-her. Maybe."

"'Maybe' is the understatement of th-oh speak of the devil." Nino turned towards the voices of two girls talking as they came down the steps of the front of the school. "Hey ladies!"

"Hey whats up, guys!" Alya chirped.

"Hey Nino!" Marinette replied with her usual cheerfulness. "Hey Adrien."

"H-Hi-" He started for a second, feeling Nino's eyes on him, "H-hey Marinette, h-how was y-your day?" 

"Oh it was pretty good, thanks! I'm a little tired from the photoshoot I had to do yesterday," That and the fact she had been patrolling Paris till late last night, but she didn't bother to mention that tidbit. She smiled at him, "but I'm really happy to be back at school, thank you for asking. How was your first day, newbie?"  

"I-it-" Damn that dazzling smile of hers. It honestly was just enough to make his heart stop. And his words. He bit the inside of his cheek, realizing must have been standing there without saying anything for a while when her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Don't tell me something bad happened. Were people treating you nicely? Did Chloe do something to you?" She carried on with other possibilities that could have happened on a first day to make the kid look so flushed. When he didn't say anything, she put her hand on his forehead, "Are you feeling okay?" 

That was enough to make Adrien flush even further, "O-oh! No! I mean, yes! I mean no, I-I'm not sick and I'm d-doing just fine, t-thank you." He couldn't have thanked Nathalie and his bodyguard enough for the little honk he heard from the limousine. "That's my cue to go, s-see you guys later!" And off he quickly entered the limo and get home. Once he was in the car, he finally exhaled in relief. ' _God I'm a mess.'_

 

* * *

Later that night, Marinette stood on the roof of a building, scanning the streets of Paris when her partner seemed to appear a few paces behind her out of no where, as per the norm. 

"Taking in the night view, my Lady?" He asked as he walked forward to stand by her side and enjoy the fresh air.

Ladybug glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and turned to face him, a slightly mischievous smile playing on her lips as she looked him up and down, "Only this one, kitty." 

Normally she kept her dumb crush to herself and save the small bits of flirting for other times, but tonight she was feeling extra bold. She hadn't seen him in a few days because her modeling career became a bit more demanding, and left her absolutely exhausted at the end of the day. Not only that, she had to fight the urge to eat the pastries her parents' bakery had to offer. The worst of it was when she was actually helping them make the pastries. The willpower it took to resist those....she shook her head. 

Chat laughed off her remark good naturedly. He noticed she occasionally made flirty comments, not too flirty, but just enough so. It was in her personality, he concluded. "Why, my Lady, if I didn't know better I would think you were flirting with me here." 

_'Heck yeah, I'm flirting with you.'_

Ladybug's mouth twitched slightly at her disappointment, though she was certain he didn't notice as she turned back to the view of the city.  _'Oh well. Another time, I guess.'_  

"Anything yet?" 

"No, it's been pretty quiet for now. I'm grateful, I'm exhausted." Marinette responded, business back in her voice. 

"Hi exhausted, I'm Chat." 

Ladybug narrowed her eyes, peeking at him through her peripherals, "Quit your dad jokes or I WILL punch you." She warned.

"You'll PUN-ch me?" 

 _'Oh THAT'S it'_  

She turned quickly to punch at him lightly, half a beat slower than she normally would be due to her amount of food intake. Or, lack thereof. She'd only eaten one croissant while Alya was around, but that was hours ago, and running around of course made her hungrier. Chat sidestepped, grabbing her wrist with ease and laughing, his grip gentle, despite the fact that she was trying to punch him. It made her blush...slightly. Okay more than slightly. She knew he didn't feel about her the same way she did him. That he simply liked her as a friend and partner, but the contact was enough to spread a warmth through her cheeks and suddenly, she was grateful for the mask.  _'God he's just so...he's too much for me sometimes.'_ She pulled her hand back and sighed as her miraculous beeped, signalling the patrol to end. She smirked at her partner.

"Guess that's my cue. Don't miss me too much while I'm gone, kitty." She blew a playful smooch at him before laughing and zipping off into the night, leaving Chat alone on the rooftop.

"Night, my Lady." 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien sighed as Ladybug zipped off, leaving him on the rooftop alone. He figured that meant the rest of the patrol was up to him until his miraculous ran out too. Why did it seem like recently, Ladybug had been avoiding him? Other than akuma attacks, he noticed she had been leaving earlier than usual, regardless of her miraculous. The thought made him sad. She was one of his best friends, regardless of what her true identity was, they spent a lot of time together and he felt he could be himself when he was around her.

She must be tired. That's it. She probably has a busy schedule during the day when she's not Ladybug and has been overworking herself lately. He could name a couple girls who were pretty busy during the day too. Alya had school and then ran around to get the latest Ladybug scoop, and Marinette, Marinette had school and helped with her parents bakery and had her modeling stuff to do. He blushed. He didn't want to admit it but after he got home from school, he went to his room and looked her up on the internet. He couldn't help it! Adrien knew it was a little bit of a borderline obsession, he even saved a few of her modeling photos in a separate folder in his computer labeled, 'Modeling References' (just in case anyone just so happened to look through his computer). 

He ran across the rooftops overseeing Paris, everything had been quiet for now but the rush of the night air was helping clear his head. Tomorrow would be a better day, he promised himself. He just needs to work on formulating real sentences around her. And the blushing. And the stuttering. Okay, he needed to work on a lot of things around her. The beeping of his miraculous signaled his patrol shift to be over as well, breaking him away from his thoughts. 

Adrien entered through his window with a practiced ease, taking care not to make any unnecessary noises that would cause anyone to wake up. He quickly detransformed, his black cat persona fading with a flash and his kwami appearing once again, yawning.

"Kid, you suuuure have your head in a bunch." 

"I don't know what to do Plagg I've never really liked a girl like this before, do you have any ideas on what I should do? I mean you HAVE been alive for generations haven't you?" 

"I have." Plagg's response was phrased more like a question, causing Adrien to sigh, get up, grab a roll of camembert and hand it to Plagg. 

"NOW, will you help me?"

"Ask Ladybug." 

"I asked YOU for help, I even gave you cheese come on, Plagg." 

"That IS my advice. Shes a girl and she flirts with you enough why don't you ask her? The girl's obviously full of confidence, something you clearly don't have around that Marinette girl." 

Adrien blinked. He had a point.

"Plagg, this is the best idea you've ever had."

* * *

 

Marinette sighed to herself as she detransformed, Tikki showing up automatically. Despite how tired the kwami was, she couldn't help but notice the mildly disappointed look on her chosen's face.

"What's wrong?" 

"He just doesn't get it, Tikki." Marinette mumbled, a bit dejectedly. 

"Not everyone does, Marinette. Maybe you should just tell him directly if you're that upset!" 

"No! I mean, I cant just, tell him like that. Plus I know he doesn't feel the same way, it'll just make things weird between us if I do that."

"Well you can't avoid the topic with him forever you know. Sometimes you just have to take risks!" 

"I have been though, I'm not usually the type to be flirty or anything of the sort but I've even been putting a few flirty comments out there ocassionally."

"He doesn't know that. Look, how about you take a good night's rest and then decide what to do tomorrow?"

"My answer will be the same, but, you're right, some sleep will do me good. Thanks Tikki." Marinette smiled at her kwami, who was always kind and positive as ever. She was happy to have Tikki. She always managed to make Marinette feel better. 

Changing into her pajamas, and brushing her teeth and hair, Marinette concluded that yes, after some rest, things would get better. On top of that, sleep wasn't much of a choice anyways. She had a photoshoot first thing after school and couldn't have any sort of tired on her face. The makeup artist and photographer would NOT be happy with that. So slept was what Marinette did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, I'm sorry guys, but I didn't want to give toooo much away before the next juicy chapter. I promise i'll try to work on longer chapters but i'm kinda busy packing for college atm ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry i havnt posted in a while guys i actually started college and lost track of a lot of time. Ive been really busy adjusting and all that, but here we are with chapter 4! Sorry if its a little short for everyones liking, I wrote this one on my phone but I will be posting longer chapters, I have a lot of things i want to add into this fic so we will see a lot more later!

Marinette rolled into class the next day with dark circles under her eyes. She should have known that her mild emotional distress would be enough to make her toss and turn in her sleep, thus causing her to wake up over and over again in one night. It wasn't just him not getting it, she was okay with him feeling the way he did. She respected that he had his own feelings, but at the same time she felt a little as if she wasn't good enough. For herself, for her parents, for school, for modeling, and even worse, her dreams. She mentally shook her head to clear herself out of those thoughts. She'll just have to work even harder! 

'People don't get to their dreams overnight', she chided herself. 

She pushed open the door to her class, still being quite early despite her terrible night, only to be completely bombarded by Chloe, who shouted her name and rushed to greet her with a hug. 

"Mariiii, I know you have another big photoshoot today so I took liberty of bringing you some small snacks to keep you going throughout the day!" Chloe opened her bag to show her all the things she can choose from. 

"Thanks, Chloe but I already had breakfast," a total lie but she wasn't very hungry right now. She watched as Chloe pouted a little bit and continued, "but if I get hungry at some point in the day, I'll definitely come to you before anyone else." Marinette offered her a smile, to which, Chloe brightened up at momentarily before noticing Mari's tired expression.

She grabbed Marinette's hand and sat her down in her normal seat, only letting go of her hand to rummage through her purse for something. She produced something that looked very much like a pen, with a victorious expression.

"Can you look up for me real quick, please?" 

Marinette paused for half a beat, a quizzical expression on her face. 

"Don't look at me like that can you just do it?" Chloe crossed her arms, an eyebrow raised. 

She looked like she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, so Marinette complied, looking at the ceiling. 

"This'll only take a second." She heard before feeling some sort of brush apply a liquid underneath her eyes. She was tempted to look back down when the brush left her face, but found that would've been a bad idea once she felt a spongey material blotting at her face quickly before leaving. 

"Okay, done!" Chloe had a triumphant look on her face whilst holding up a compact mirror for Marinette to see. Much to her surprise, her bags were gone, and her face looked free of any kind of stress or tired. 

After a moment, Chloe spoke up again, "The photographer will give you a hard time about not getting a good night's sleep when you get to the shoot, so I added some concealer-", she waved the pen-like object, "-and blended it with this!" she waved a small oval-shaped sponge. 

Marinette had no clue about anything to do with makeup, she usually left that to other people, especially Chloe. When they were kids, Chloe used to practice makeup on her whenever they would meet up. Now, Chloe was actually really good at makeup, but never really did anything for other people, only herself, and maybe her and Sabrina occasionally. 

She smiled, looking up at her, "Thank you so much, Chloe. I really appreciate your help." She stood and gave Chloe a hug. Marinette really owed Chloe this time. 

_________________________________________

 

Adrien entered the class, automatically heading to his seat, surprised by what was presented in front of him. Chloe doing Marinette's makeup? But as he begun registering the scene before him, Nino came in and sat next to him, ignoring the display. 

"Is this normal?", Adrien whispered as he gestured to Marinette hugging Chloe. He observed how Chloe practically had tears in her eyes from how happy she was at Marinette's act of gratitude. 

Nino shrugged, "Chloe is selectively nice, and usually it's only to Marinette." 

"Why?"

"I dunno man, maybe because she's pretty. And a model. I heard from Marinette a long time ago though they'd known eachother since they were small and both shared classes together as they grew up." 

"Really? But I didn't read th-I mean it just seems like Marinette doesn't care too much for her company?" 

"I wouldn't say that. It seems more like Marinette gets overwhelmed by Chloe's company. She does a lot to get Marinette's attention and sometimes it's way over the top. One time, a guy tried asking for a picture with her and Chloe jumped in and told him that he pretty much wasn't good enough to take a picture with her, and laughed at him. Marinette felt really bad and had to talk to Chloe a little bit about that." 

Adrien said nothing while he watched Chloe finally return to her seat after Marinette let go. He didn't know what it was, or why, but he was relieved when Marinette finally separated from the blonde. Whatever it was, he put it out of his mind as class begun.

__________________________________

 

To say Adrien was happy that Nino was his best friend would be an understatement. A huge one. He was so glad Nino could talk to Marinette and Alya so easily. He was the reason Adrien got to watch Marinette's park photoshoot up close, despite Chloe's protests. That, and the fact that Marinette considered the two of them as friends.

He got to watch as Marinette struck multiple different poses and captured different facial expressions and emotions in each. Pouty, nostalgic, bubbly, smug, joy...joy was the one that got his heart to race. At that one, he felt his face flush with heat and his heart begin to race. She was just so cute! And it didn't help that the two made eye contact as she gave her cutest little smile anyone could possible imagine. Adrien actually had to sit down. This so far was probably the best day of his sheltered life. 

That is, until the akuma came. It was someone named Stormy Weather, who lost on a tv contest. Of course he had to be interrupted with an akuma. He was quick to run to the nearest empty area, and transform into the famous Chat Noir. When he arrived back to the akuma, Ladybug was already there, fighting it off with little success. This was a difficult one.

Chat quickly came to her aid, and the two of them worked on a plan to defeat the akuma together. 

______________________________

 

When the fight was finally over, Chat and Ladybug stood atop one of the buildings to rest before they each headed their own separate ways. Chat Noir noticed Ladybug was a little more tired than usual and sat down next to her. Now was his chance to ask her what he should do about Marinette, but first he had to check up on her. That was the most important thing. 

"You okay, my Lady?" She looked up at him, and took a deep breath. 

"I'm okay, I just havn't eaten since this morning, don't worry about it. I'll be okay once I get home." She mumbled as she stood up. Now that was one thing she didn't do. Mumble. 

"Are you sure nothing else is troubling you? You can tell me anything, cat's honor!" He put his hand over his chest and held the other in the air. 

"I know I can, but it's really nothing I promise." She said to him, smiling. "You know you can tell me anything too, right Chat?" 

"Of course! Speaking of...actually, there is one thing I want to ask you...if you have the time that is."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marinette takes Adrien on a date....(sort of)

Chat was hesitant about asking Ladybug for advice now, more than ever. Partly because this was a personal matter, partly because he noticed the tired expression clouding her features. She said it was because she hadn’t eaten anything since that morning, so he first offered to get her something to eat. Maybe something from that wonderful bakery that Marinette’s parents owned. But she could be quite the stubborn one sometimes. He knew that. They’d been partners for quite some time now, and he wasn’t surprised when she declined his offer, even after the numerous times he insisted he take care of her. 

“I’m okay, Chat.” Her hand waved slightly in dismissal, “Now what was it you needed to talk to me about? Remember, we don’t have much time before our miraculouses run out.” She had a point.

He sighed and ran a clawed hand through his hair. “I-it’s about a girl.”

A pause. “Oh?” 

“Yeah, and I-” he stopped mid-sentence and stared across the city to get his thoughts in order, “-I was wondering if you had any pointers on how to be a little more confident when talking to someone you like. I mean, you’re my partner, and have been for a while! And I know that you’re someone who’s really confident and probably has no problem with things like this-”

“How can you be so sure?” Her interjection made him turn to look at her.

“How can I not be? You’re Ladybug. You save and protect the people of Paris every day, and you’re always so kind and strong and confident and-” he stopped. He could swear that a look of sadness crossed her eyes for a brief moment but he couldn’t be too sure.

“You also don’t know who’s under the mask, Chat.” True. But he just knew that there was an amazing girl underneath the superhero. “Enough about me though, back to your question. I know it’s a little nerve-wracking to talk to someone you like at first, but start off with basic stuff like, ‘Hey, how was your day?’ and progress to something else like, ‘I noticed you’re really good at baking, when did you start?’, so that you two can carry a conversation with each other and get to know each other better. Make sure you insert some facts about you too somewhere in athere so it doesn’t seem one-sided. The last thing you want is for her to only get mhm’s and okay’s.”

Chat nodded as his miraculous beeped, signalling him to get going. “Thank you so much, Ladybug. You don’t know how much help you were today.”

She waved and smiled at him, “Anytime, Chaton.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

Marinette made it back to the photoshoot spot relatively quickly after her conversation with Chat. She couldn’t help but feel so disappointed after that. He sort of just rejected her and as it was expected, she couldn’t help but feel a little sad about it.

Shaking the cloudy thoughts out of her head, she approached Chloe for one of the many granola bars, thanking her once again for being such a godsend, regardless of how mean she was being to her friends for coming to watch Marinette’s photoshoot too, she had to admit that Chloe was looking out for her in some ways. She proceeded on with the photoshoot until it was finally over, glad that she could now have time for herself and her friends.

Approaching the group, she invited all of them to milkshakes, offering to pay for each of them as a thanks of them coming to support her. 

“Really, Mari, it was no big deal. I mean come on, who wouldn’t want to see Paris’ famous Marinette Dupain-Cheng do a photoshoot in the flesh?” Alya shrugged, grinning. “Plus, I’ve got to do some touch-ups on the Ladyblog to make it run faster. More and more people are staying tuned you know.”

Chloe never returned after the akuma attack, and Nino had a DJ gig for a party so that left her and Adrien. Not that Marinette was complaining. She DID want to get to know Gabriel Agreste’s son a little more. Because he seemed nice. And she wanted to make him feel more comfortable. Not just because he was her favorite fashion icon’s son. She was happy to buy the boy a milkshake any day, and figured that she might as well show him a good place to eat and hang out. 

“So, uh, Marinette, how did you start modeling? I mean, what inspired you to pursue a career like that?” Adrien’s voice shook her from her thoughts. 

Marinette sipped her shake before responding. “Well, I’m not quite sure when or what age I started at, per say…but I do remember when I was very young I would be at beauty pageants. Really similar to that reality TV show, ‘Toddlers and Tiaras’”. Adrien simply nodded, listening to everything she said without interjecting. “Of course, my parents always taught me to be a good sport and to just work harder towards my dreams instead of throw tantrums, but yes. Really similar to that show. A lot of other girls my age didn’t react to losing as well as I did. This is going to sound really weird, but-” she tilted her head, “-I guess I really got into it because I loved the competition. That’s gotta be strange to hear, I was just a little girl when I figured out I loved competing.” she let out a nervous laugh.

“Not at all!” His automatic response surprised her. “I really want to be a fashion designer and while I’m nowhere near as good at designing as my father is, for as long as I could remember, I just wanted to beat my dad. I mean, I’m kind of forced into fashion designing because of the whole family name and business, but I want to be able to get somewhere not just because my father is one of the best fashion designers in Paris. I want to work myself to a point higher than him.” He sipped his drink, his face flushed slightly. “I just want to make him proud, I guess…” 

She smiled, understanding what he meant all too well, “We all want to make someone proud, whether it be ourselves, our parents, our friends, our mentors...It’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s part of our motivation! My parents own a bakery here in Paris and they put so much effort into me and my modeling that it’s become one of my other dreams to one day repay them for all the kindness and love they’ve shown me all my life. What about you? What’s your family like?” Marinette never realized how similar, and different the two were. It was a little intriguing, she had to admit. 

She also had to admit that she didn’t regret this date one bit.  
____________________________________________________________________________

By the end of the day, Adrien had found out her reasoning for modeling, what her parents were like, what her favorite pets were, what her favorite color was, what her favorite subject in school was, what her favorite hobby was, how she met Alya, and how she managed to be friends with Chloe of all people

She loved hamsters...and dogs...and cats.

Her favorite color was pink.

She liked anything other than physics, which just so happened to be one of his strong subjects.

She loved video games, and used to compete with her dad on her free time.

She met Alya by chance, frantically sitting in the nearest free spot on her first day of school when class started (Chloe just happened to be sitting a bit further from where she stood that day).

And she met Chloe when she was five and at a beauty pageant. She happened to win her first pageant that day, and Chloe was watching. She demanded to go see the winner and her father, being the mayor, made it happen. Chloe made it to every big pageant Mari had since that day and by now, Marinette’s parents are now good friends with the mayor, and she and Chloe can be considered somewhat close as well. Marinette pointed out to him that she and Chloe are very similar in different ways (to which, Adrien raised some eyebrows. She was nothing like Chloe!).

But despite learning all this information, Adrien still wanted to learn more about her. God was he so grateful to Ladybug right now. He’d definitely have to make it up to her later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari needs to hecking learn to take care of herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh its been so long since i updated! I hope this extra long chapter helps satisfy some of your needs! If it doesnt, wellllllllll, stay tuned cos i finally have motivation to take this story somewhere now. sidenote, the storyline may reference what is already canon, but will not follow its storyline in its entirety. I was going to originally just make this a rewrite of the storyline, however, I figured that was too much to do, especially since the show is still continuing. I will be referencing certain akuma mostly, and then taking the storyline and plot elsewhere. Thank you for all of your patience <3
> 
> ~xoxo Pear

Adrien returned home from the date happier than ever. He'd never imagined that he would have been able to talk to Marinette like that up close. He threw all of his school stuff to the side and jumped on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"She's so perfect, Plagg"

His kwami flew out of his shirt pocket to hover in front of his face. "You barely know the girl and you're already in love, look at you."

Leave it to Plagg to ruin the moment. Adrien frowned, "I'm not in love with her! I just really like that she's so genuine. It's something you hardly see in a model, Plagg. You've seen whenever I go to help Father out with the fashion shows, most of them are stuck up or have this mask. I've been around it all my life and not once have I seen a completely genuine person..."

Plagg sighed, "Yeah, I guess. Just don't get too caught up in your feelings okay? At the end of the day you're still a superhero that needs to stay focused on protecting Paris. I've seen so many of my past wielders fall in love, and fall into a heartbreak and even in both situations they lose focus and their people fall to ruin. I'd rather not have a rerun, thank you very much!"

Adrien sighed. He can understand why his kwami was upset and worried about his feelings, but he couldn't help it. Plus, he had proven himself nothing BUT focused when it came down to being the hero Paris needs. Maybe one day he would come around. But for now he's out of luck because his feelings for Marinette weren’t going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

 

“Mom~ Dad~ I’m home~” Marinette called as soon as she arrived back to her home. She smiled to herself as she heard the familiar response of “Welcome home, sweetie!” from her parents (who were probably too busy at the moment doing a rush order for someone’s special event to come over and give her a hug hello). Knowing this, she went upstairs to quickly drop her belongings off to her room before heading down to check if her parents needed help.

“Hey, do you guys need any help at all?” She took a couple steps into the kitchen to peek at which delicious dessert they may be cooking up today.

A wedding cake! Along with multiple assortments of macarons, tartes, eclairs, and madeleines each in trays on the side, most likely to serve on a dessert table for the guests to pick at before the wedding cake is served. Her parents sure were miracle workers. She was always in such awe of them for making such beautiful, perfect, and delicious desserts nearly every time they got an order. Her parents hardly had a complaint!

Marinette was quickly jolted from her thoughts however, when she realized her father was asking her a question. “Ah, yes dad? Sorry I was just in my own thoughts again, I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

Her father only smiled at her warmly, “Of course I know that kiddo, I've only raised you for all of your life!” He laughed heartily before continuing, “I was just wondering if you would like any of the extra mini desserts we made. Maybe a macaron? I know they’re one of your favorites~”

This time, Mari smiled wryly, “It’s okay papa, I had a bit too much to eat before I came home, but thank you anyways.” And with that, she continued up to her room.

She couldn’t bring herself to tell either of her parents that her diet had to be quite scarce if she wanted to stay thin for her modeling gigs. As much as she hated the idea of models trying to get as thin as possible, her manager liked to give her a hard time about diet and how she needed to stay skinny if she wanted her career to continue to skyrocket. This normally wasn’t even a problem for her. Her identity as Ladybug kept her in perfect shape for her job, however, with new companies watching her as of late she desperately wanted to stay on the radar for these people.

“Marinette!” Tikki appeared and floated around her, a concerned look on her face. “You need to eat! Especially when you plan to patrol tonight as Ladybug! I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Tikki, don’t worry, it will only be for this and MAYBE next week so i can get certain modeling gigs. This isn’t permanent, I promise. And I swear I will be okay for the patrol tonight, I've done this before, I can do it again.” She gave a reassuring grin to her companion before adding “Thank you for looking out for me.”

And with that, she decided to climb into bed for a nap to gain some energy before tonight.

* * *

Not too long into her patrol with Chat was when she knew she messed up. She should have listened to Tikki, or at least prepared some extra food. She should have been more responsible....but she woke up sooo late! She had to get out of the house fast, just in case Chat needed her. But halfway through the jogging and leaping from building to building was when she noticed. 

She couldn't keep up. Her blood sugar level was low.

Marinette was tired, hungry, weak, and dizzy. "Chat!" Her partner stops with immense concern plastered all over his face, as she sits down on the ground, putting her head between her knees. "I...I just need a moment."

She feels Chat kneel down in front of her, "What's wrong M'Lady? Are you sick?" 

Taking a shaky breath, Ladybug meets Chat's eyes briefly, feeling worse for worrying him when this all could have been avoided. She's happy he cared enough to be worried about her, but she has duties and this was not the time to be off her game. 

She smiled at him, starting to get up, "I'm sorry, I just needed to rest for a second, I'm not feeling so good at the-" and then the worst of it came. The ringing in her ears, and the sudden change of the lighting. It was bright. Too bright. 'You messed up big time, Mari.' was her last thought before the world went black around her.

* * *

Chat caught his partner before she hit the floor. He couldn't believe that Ladybug actually passed out. He was just relieved that it was a relatively peaceful night out for the time being. 'Think, Adrien, think! What do you do when someone passes out? Call 911? No, that would be bad, if she detransformed there, everyone would find out her identity.' He had to keep that safe for her while she was incapacitated. 

Adrien realized that while he and Ladybug weren't patrolling for very long, her miraculous couldn't last forever. Lucky for him, he noticed his house wasn't nearly as far away as he thought it was. He glanced at his partner for a moment and bent down to hold her hand and gently squeeze it, "Please be safe. I'll be right back." And with that, he sprinted off to his home, a couple blocks away.

He arrived in his room, jumping through the window he left open, working hard not to make much noise. Thankfully for him, being Chat Noir made things easier, for instance, he was extra nimble, hardly making much noise at all when he walked, and he had incredible night vision and super hearing. He quickly went to work, grabbing a spare blanket, and a sports drink in case she needed it. Adrien didn't really know what exactly was the cause of her fainting, but he knew at least the electrolytes in the drink would help her in some shape or form.

Before he decided to leave, he noticed some cheese stored in the fridge and decided now would be a good time to detransform and feed some to Plagg so he can regain his strength and energy. When his kwami popped up, Adrien whispered quietly, "Plagg, I'm sorry to be working you so much but Ladybug needs our help right now, if I give you some cheese do you think we can transform again?"

Plagg yawned, clearly not happy with this predicament, "I'll think about it"

"Plagg please, we don't have very much time. I'll give you extra cheese now AND when we get back home to make up for it."

The kwami paused and smiled slightly, "I like the way you think!" 

Adrien thanked him, and passed over a large chunk of cheese for Plagg to devour, and quickly retransformed. He folded the bottled drink into the blanket, and stored the bundle under his arm before taking off again to get back to Ladybug before anything bad could happen to her.

Chat ran as fast as he could to get back to his partner, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw she was unscathed, and not detransformed yet. A look at her earrings, however, signified that it would happen soon, so he covered her with a blanket, and set the sports drink down next to her, turning around and sitting on the edge of the building, so that he wouldn't see her. It's not that he didn't want to see who she really was, he was curious, sure, but he understood that sometimes their identities are secret for a reason. He wouldn't want his cover being blown so easily, and he knew that deep down, she would do the same for him.

He heard her miraculous beep, before hearing the sound of her detransform. Adrien stayed focused on the beautiful city view they had at the moment and began to daydream, waiting for his partner to wake.

* * *

Marinette stirred, the cold breeze waking her. When she blinked her eyes open, she quickly noticed that TIkki was staring her straight in the face, attempting to wake her as quickly as possible. 

"Wake up!" Her kwami whisper-cried. And with that, Marinette realized the situation she was in and sat straight up, gasping loudly with panic, she fainted while she was out patrolling because she stupidly didn't eat anything thinking she would be okay for the night and....a blanket? Looking back towards where her head was, she also noticed a sports drink was placed there. Her eyes glancing up further brought her to the realization that Chat was still with her. "Oh no..." she whispered to herself. 

And as if on cue, Chat started speaking without turning around, "Oh! You're awake! Thank goodness, you finally came to. Don't worry about a thing, I didn't see anything at all, I've been here taking in the beautiful city while I waited for you to wake up." 

Marinette, paused, still unsure of how to react, "You...you didn't see who I am?" 

"Of course not, I didn't want to find out your identity without your permission. I mean, yeah I have to admit I'm a little curious, but I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship by taking advantage of you while you weren't conscious in order to satisfy my own curiosity." 

She felt herself blush all the way to her ears. How was it possible for someone to be so sweet and thoughtful? Any normal person probably would have looked to see who she really was. Heck, she probably would have done it as well. But the fact that he didn't just made her like him even more than she already did. Was that even possible?

"Well, thank you so much...I really appreciate that Chat...but, where did this stuff come from? I mean the drink and the blanket. How did you know I passed out from low blood sugar?" 

A pause. "If I'm being honest, I didn't. I just had a hunch, and thought that regardless of what you passed out from, it would help. My house is near here so I ran as fast as I could as soon as you passed out to grab these things. I thought you could use it."

"How long was I out for?" 

"Only like ten to fifteen minutes or so. I wasn't waiting long, I promise, so don't worry so much. I couldn't just leave my favorite crime-fighting partner out here alone."

Mari smiled to herself, her face still warm. She hugged the blanket to her slightly, "Thank you so much Chat. You're the best partner anyone could ever have."

She heard Chat chuckle to himself before replying, "Of course I am! I'm simply purr-fect!" She giggled slightly as he continued, "Jokes aside, I know you would have done the same for me."

And with that she paused, taking in that thought. Would she have? She definitely would have grabbed him the things he needed but...would she have the self control to not look at the face of her crush? She pouted slightly at that thought before replying, "Yeah, of course" . As soon as she said that, she got up, saying her typical, "Spots on!" to transform quickly so as not to make things awkward. Ladybug then downed the rest of the drink, folded the blanket, and made her way to sit next to her partner, handing him his blanket. "Time to finish up the patrol?" she asked him.

And with that, Chat grinned, "Right behind you, M'lady"

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien.exe has stopped working
> 
> oh and marinette's super oblivious as usual i guess
> 
> and also oops im bad at writing sorry

Marinette woke up extra early the next morning (despite having been up so late) to ensure that she would have time to actually fill her stomach up with a healthy breakfast before she headed to school. She grabbed her water bottle from her desk, chugged a decent amount (to keep her skin clear, and boost her metabolism) and quickly headed downstairs to make a small parfait and eat a banana on the side. 'Something light!' she thought to herself. After the incident last night she realized she couldn't afford to be treating her body the way she was currently, even if it costed her any chance of making it as a big time model. She normally even was against the whole idea of constantly cutting more weight just to make the outfit look good so she wasn't too sure why she even attempted to pull a stunt like that. Perhaps it was her manager constantly pushing for the weight cutting, along with her drive to do better that got to her head.

Regardless, Marinette was a firm believer in natural beauty. Sure, her makeup is always done before she had a shoot, and the varying styles of makeup depended on the theme of her shoot, but outside of that, Mari hardly ever wore makeup. Usually she would add a bit of mascara, to make her eyelashes pop a little bit, but other than that, she liked to practice good skin care. Chloe was always more of the makeup type. She smiled remembering all the times when they were kids that Chloe would sit and do her makeup for fun. It was fun, they would hang out in Chloe's father's garden playing tea party with their favorite toys. It's definitely one of the best memories she has, things were a lot simpler then. 

As soon as Mari finished her breakfast, she bolted upstairs to pick out her outfit and finish getting ready for school. After about ten minutes of contemplating what to wear, she decided on a simple pink striped, long-sleeved turtleneck, paired with one of her favorite skirts. A high waisted, button-up denim skirt, with a scallop edge. She paired these with some comfortable sneakers, added some mascara to her lashes, and headed out.

 

* * *

 

"Hey Nino, glad to see you made it before me this time!" Adrien grinned at his friend when he sat down, surprisingly not nearly as tired as he imagined he would be. 

"Hey dude, I can be early sometimes" Nino puffed his chest with pride over the matter before laughing and mock punching Adrien in the arm. 

"Okay okay i get it" he laughed along, too busy with his antics with Nino to realize that Marinette had walked in and was heading to her seat until he heard Chloe squeal in delight.

"OMIGOSH Marinette! Look. At. You. I love your outfit today!" He turned to look down and immediately felt his face warm up ever so slightly, and he hoped it wasn't too noticeable. He couldn't be too sure though, and started unpacking some school supplies to at least look busy. She looked so...good. Like good good. He couldn't even use proper words to describe it, she looked gorgeous. It was crazy to him how a simple outfit could completely define someone's features, but then again, that's part of the reason he enjoys fashion so much. It was a good outfit. Simple, casual, and yet it seemed to bring out the best parts of her features. The skirt brought out the length of her legs, and the color of the shirt happened to highlight the color of her lips, along with the slightly rosy color of her cheeks. He could go on and on, but...he was at a loss for words. 

"Thanks Chloe, I really tried this morning. You look really nice too! We should go clothes shopping together again sometime!" He heard her say, before they made locked eyes with eachother. "Hey Adrien!" Mari smiled and waved at him before sitting down in her seat and turning around to look at the two. "Hey Nino! How are you both doing this morning?" 

"I, well, I'm-"

"We're both doing great Marinette, thanks for asking! What about you? How was the homework for you last night? Those physics problems were kind of tough." Adrien nearly exhaled a sigh of relief at how grateful he was that Nino quickly covered for him. God why did he have to be such a dunce? It's not like he hasn't talked to her before, in fact he practically went on a date with her the other day. Granted it wasn't a date date. But like, he managed to converse with her alone before, so why couldn't he do it now? 

"Oh it was super tough, but I tried my best and managed to get through the problems." She took out her worksheet and stared at it for a second, "Although I'm not too sure if my answers are actually right though...I guess we'll have to see when the teacher goes over it today."

He could feel Nino staring at him, trying to send him some telepathic message to say something, anything so he wouldn't seem like he was ignoring her. He met Nino's eyes and realized that he wrote something down lightly on his physics worksheet and was trying to gesture to it without the girls in front of them noticing.  _Invite her to study with you._

"O-oh! If you want, the four of us could study together sometime! I might've mentioned, I'm pretty okay at physics...in my opinion..." Jeez that didn't sound convincing. 

"Adrien's more than just 'Okay at physics', he's actually really good! He helps me with my homework sometimes when I'm really struggling, and he explains everything so well." Thank god for Nino being such a great wingman, he offered a smile to the two girls so it wouldn't be awkward. 

Marinette offered a smile back, and for a second he thought he was having a heart attack, "That'd be great! Right, Alya?" She looked over to her best friend, "Heck yeah girl! We can all bring snacks or something too so we don't get hungry while we're using all that brain power. We gotta replenish our energy somehow!" 

Everyone's attention was automatically fixated to the front as soon as the teacher walked into the room, but after a moment, Mari turned around to whisper, "Thanks, Adrien" and he was thankful she turned to her notebook as soon as she said it so she didn't notice that the blush that spread to his ears.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as class was over, and the girls left to hang out for their break, Nino whacked Adrien in the arm. "Dude, I meant for you to invite Marinette to study with you, not all of us!" 

"B-but I-"

"Dude you need to get that under control, I mean a study group isn't a bad thing but I'm just trying my best here as your best friend and wingman." His friend grimaced and facepalmed. 

"Okay I know I just, got really distracted, she's super pretty and like-"

"You went on a date with her the other day! She treated you to a milkshake! You two were alone together!" 

"I know! But like, she's just something else, Nino. She blows my mind." Adrien looked down at his feet.

"I can tell." He looked up at his friend and saw him raising an eyebrow pointedly. 

"Okay okay, I'll do my best to talk to her normally. It's so hard though! I don't want her to hate me or think I'm weird..."

"Adrien. Dude. Marinette's not like that remember? I told you. Just because she's a model doesn't change the fact that she's a teenager just like the rest of us. She can relate. The only reason she's able to talk to people so well is because she got into modeling incredibly early."

"...Really?" He paused, "Wait how do you know that?"

Nino shrugged, "She, Alya, and I were talking about it sometime before you transferred in, and she was talking about how she used to be a super shy kid and that she didn't start opening up to people until she was about nine or ten. Chloe was her only friend when they were super young because Chloe was the one who started the friendship first." Adrien remembered Marinette mentioning the start of her and Chloe's friendship when they were talking over milkshakes. 

"Okay you're right. Yeah, I shouldn't be getting nervous..."

"Plus, imagine how she must feel."

Adrien made a face at his friend, not understanding, "What do you mean?"

"Well, she's kind of on the same boat as you."

"What? No way, I don't see it." His friend facepalmed once again.

"You're the son of her greatest inspiration. She literally wants to model for your dad's company one day, do you really think she isn't the least bit nervous when she's with you?"

"You think she gets nervous at all? I couldn't see that, she's always so happy and composed."

"She'd never say it out loud but I do think she feels a bit of pressure- not a lot, but a bit -when she talks to you because she wants to make a really good impression. Who wouldn't? If I met the kid of my favorite DJ, I'd be pretty nervous. She's good at hiding her feelings from the whole modeling shows and all that."

With this information in mind, Adrien had a lot to ponder during the rest of the day. He never considered that Marinette might feel the way he does, or that she would understand. She talked to him with such ease! But maybe Nino is right. And with that, the rest of the day flew.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette and Alya both sighed in relief as soon as they made it outside of their school campus. 

"Girl, I can't with today's lessons." 

Marinette rubbed her temples, "I hear you, that was brutal. My head hurts." She paused when she saw Nino and Adrien walking out together, and was about to call out to them when Alya interrupted her.

"Did you see Adrien's face this morning?" Alya grinned at her, hoping shed say yes...

"No, not really. What about it?"

"His face was totally red when you came in this morning. I mean, I can't blame him, you look G-O-O-D. But it was so obvious. I dare to venture that he has a huuuuge crush on you!"

Mari gave her best friend a look of disbelief, "Are you kidding me? I highly doubt it. Plus, I personally didn't notice anything different."

Alya crossed her arms and gave her a glare, "No, are YOU kidding ME? Look, as an aspiring journalist, I notice. I have to notice. How do you think I get word of everything? Anyways, Adrien always gets super flustered when you're around, AND he invited you over study with him."

"He invited ALL of us to study with him, Alya." 

"Maybe he did, but he was looking at you when he said it!"

"I sit right in front of him, of course he was! Plus, even if he was only looking to invite me, he's super nice, and I feel like he would do that for anyone. That seems like just the kind of person he is."

Her friend finally sighed in defeat and gave up. "Jeez, Mari you sure are oblivious. Anywho, how did your little date with him the other day go? I want allllllll the deets." 

"First of all, it was NOT a 'date', I just wanted to do something nice for him okay? It's not my fault all of you bailed on me."

"Oh, so you regret taking the boy out on a milkshake date?" Alya grinned at her slyly.

"No, I don't it was actually really nice-"

"SO IT  **WAS** A DATE!" She smacked Alya's arm lightly while the redhead waggled her eyebrows playfully at her. She tried to keep a straight face, pretending to be serious, but of course, that never worked. Both of the girls broke into giggles and laughter for a few minutes before settling back into the conversation and continued to walk in the direction to Mari's house. 

"Anyways, it was pretty nice to start getting to know the son of my favorite designer..." She trailed off before coming to the realization that sounded really bad, "I MEAN-I'm not just trying to get to know him because I want to work for his dad. That would be cruel and manipulative. But- I don't know it was nice getting to know him he's incredibly sweet, and level headed. Very talented as well, he showed me some pictures of his designs on his phone and I have to say they were really impressive. I like though, that even though his father is a designer, Adrien tries to put his own style and take onto fashion, and tries to veer away from the style Gabriel Agreste has made for himself. It's very commendable. He could have just rode the family line and interned and eventually took over for his father one day, but he wants to be his own person and I admire that a lot."

Alya smiled, "That's good to hear. If I didn't know better I would have thought you liked him~"

Mari groaned, "It's not like that! I just really appreciate how genuine he is. He's a very good friend to have." 

Alya paused for a moment before daring to ask the question, "Okay so you friendzoned the guy, but on that note, do you have someone you do like?"

Mari could feel her face heating up and cursed her body for giving it away so easily. She pouted and looked at her friend. "Okay fine I do kind of like someone...but like, I don't know maybe it's just a stupid celebrity crush or whatever..."

"Who is it?" 

"Well, um, he's, um, well okay he's kind of....one of the superheroes of Paris.....?" 

Alya stopped walking and blinked at her for a moment. She didn't say anything for a bit and smiled, "You know it's okay to have a crush on him right? I mean, I'll make fun of you for it endlessly now that you've told me, but like! Girl, people have crushes on celebrities they've never met aaaaalll the time. And you've actually met him a few times already! It's not that big of a deal so you don't have to be so nervous." She started walking with Marinette again and added, "So what is it exactly that you like about him?" 

"Well um, I personally like that he's so easy to talk to. And he's always making jokes and it makes me laugh and I like that. It's pretty cute. Even if I do sort of hate those dumb puns he always comes up with-" She was cut off when the sight of an akuma attack caught her attention. Apparently his name was the Evillustrator, and somehow, of course Chloe happened to be the cause. Regardless of what she did, she was still a friend of hers and she had to save her. Without skipping a beat, she turned to Alya, "I think it'd be best if we postponed our hangout for another time! Get home safe!" and took off before Alya could even respond. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's school outfit: http://pearmedic.tumblr.com/post/171562583339/just-an-outfit-ref-post-im-making-to-link-to-my


End file.
